Complicated
by Ahn Jisook
Summary: Ahn Jisook adalah seorang gadis yang mencintai sahabat masa kecilnya Park Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Park Chanyeol melupakan Ahn Jisook teman masa kecilnya? Selain itu Kris adalah laki-laki yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai sahabat Jisook. /Summary Abal!/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Complicated Chapter 1

Author : Ahn Jisook/ thaliashf

Rate : PG-16

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Ahn Jisook (OC), Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu (EXO), Oh Hyerin (After School)

**Warning! AU, AT, Self Insert, Crack, OC, OOC, Mary-Sue!**

_Dan dia datang..._

_Tidak,_

_Aku tidak akan bermimpi lagi,_

_Tidak akan..._

**Seoul, Korea, 02.17**

Jisook terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya walaupun pendingin di ruangan itu menunjukkan suhu 18˚C. Kasur _queen size _berwarna _baby pink _miliknya berderit ketika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kenyamanan kasur mahal tersebut. Membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil selembar foto –yang di dalamnya terdapat sesosok anak laki-laki dan dirinya saling tersenyum lebar.

"Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku, _eoh_?"

Setelah puas menatapi foto tersebut, Jisook kembali meletakkan foto itu di sela-sela buku tebal yang kira-kira mencapai enam ratus halaman. Berharap dia lupa meletakkan 'benda' itu dan tak pernah bisa menemukannya lagi. Langkah kaki mungilnya menuntunnya kembali ke kasur empuk yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan hari sekaligus tempatnya beristirahat. Menarik selimut sebatas bahu lalu menutup mata berharap bisa kembali tidur.

"Selamat malam, _giant_."

**New York, USA, 15.17**

Park Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat di ramainya suasana bandara sambil memegangi ponsel miliknya dan berbicara dengan nada yang diketus-ketuskan. Berharap lawan bicaranya mau menuruti kata-katanya –mungkin.

"Tidurlah Hyerin. Meskipun aku bodoh tapi aku tahu di Seoul sudah malam –yah mungkin saja,"

'_Aku tak bisa tidur chanyeol. Aku terlalu bosan.'_

"Manusia jenis apa kau? Bahkan tidur pun kau bosan," balas Chanyeol dengan bahasa yang tak mungkin orang lain disekitarnya mengerti. "Tidurlah atau aku tak akan pulang ke Korea."

'_Woa woa woa, _arasseo _Park Chanyeol. Aku akan tidur dasar tukang ancam.'_

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau mau mendengarkanku Hyerin," Chanyeol menatap arlojinya. "_Jaa_, sekarang tidurlah. _Jagiya_."

'_Hnggg~ baiklah. _Bogosipda_ Chanyeol-_ah_,'_

"Hng, _nado_." Setelah membalas singkat dia mengantongi ponsel yang sudah hampir setengah jam menempel di telinganya yang kini terasa panas. Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke dalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas ke Korea.

Ya. Korea kampung halamannya.

**Ottawa, Kanada, 15.17**

Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan rambut keemasan sedang berkemas memasukkan segala yang ia butuhkan ke dalam koper kulit yang tampaknya sudah lusuh. Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu lalu memberikan sekotak bekal makan kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Yi Fan, apa kau yakin akan pergi ke Seoul?"

"Aku sudah yakin, _abeoji _mendaftarkan aku sebagai salah satu siswa di SMA terbaik se-Korea –yah walaupun hanya sebagai penerima beasiswa."

"Tapi apa sejauh itu? Kau masih bisa bersekolah disini." Ucap sang ibu sambil membelai wajah tampan anaknya.

"Itu sekolah terbaik dan aku harus kesana," Yi Fan menutup tas kopernya lalu menggeretnya keluar kamar sambil ditemani sang ibu. "Lagipula tiketnya sudah dikirim."

"Baiklah, aku akan merindukanmu," Tubuh rapuh sang ibu memeluk tubuh tegap anaknya. Yi Fan tak mampu menahan air matanya ketika ia mencium dahi sang ibu. "Pulanglah jika liburan panjang datang."

"Aku pergi," Yi Fan menggeret kopernya menuju taksi yang sudah ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. Melambaikan tangan pada ibunya yang kemungkinan –atau pasti akan ia rindukan. Merapatkan syal buatan tangan menahan dinginnya musim dingin di Kanada yang mencapai minus beberapa derajat lalu menutup matanya sebentar.

_Ah, aku lupa membawa bekalnya_.

_Ahh~ untung upacara penerimaan murid barunya sudah selesai. Lelahnya._

Jisook berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman belakang sekolahnya yang luas. Mencari pohon yang cukup rindang untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang terpotong karena 'insomnia' yang semalam tiba-tiba muncul. Untung saja pemulihan kantung matanya lebih cepat dari gadis-gadis lain, kalau tidak dia bisa dikira panda berjalan.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya dia bisa menemukan pohon yang cocok untuk istirahat siangnya. Pohon sakura yang menurutnya sudah tua itu memiliki banyak daun dan juga kelopak bunga sakura tentunya. Satu kata darinya 'indah'.

"_Yaa_~ kau kan baru saja datang kesini masa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Jisook sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara gadis yang menurutnya _sok imut_. Nadanya yang sengaja dibuat melambai dan tingkahnya yang sekarang sedang menarik lengan kemeja seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan.

_Tunggu dulu_!

Jisook sepertinya sangat mengenal figur laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambut kecoklatan yang sedikit ikal tanpa perlu ke salon dan juga tangan besar itu. Dia kembali 'mengintip' kelanjutan dari sepasang laki-laki dan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi Hyerin-_ah_. Aku lelah," balas sang laki-laki sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang tak berapa jauh dari tempat Jisook mengintip. "Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang mulai."

"Dasar," dengan umpatan kecil gadis itu –Hyerin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir laki-laki yang kini memeluk tubuh kecil gadis yang menciumnya. Jisook yang tak biasa melihat pemandangan _live _seperti itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan pipi merona merah.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berbalik ke arah Jisook dan membuka matanya. Jisook maupun laki-laki itu kaget karena melakukan kontak mata. Jisook hanya kabur tanpa berpikir dua kali dan laki-laki itu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hyerin.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Hyerin dengan wajah bingung.

"_A-ani_. Aku melihat seseorang disana," Chanyeol dengan suara yang tercekat menjawab pertanyaan Hyerin. "Sepertinya wajahnya _familiar_."

"Tak usah dipikirkan," Hyerin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher tinggi Chanyeol. "Tak ada yang berani denganku. Aku tahun ketiga di sekolah ini dan semua orang mengenalku."

Chanyeol membalas memeluk pinggang Hyerin. "Ah, begitukah _sunbaenim_?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah Hyerin sekilas. "Tapi aku berani padamu, _sunbaenim._"

Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

_Ya tuhan, maafkan aku karena mengintip orang._

Jisook berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah barunya yang lumayan besar. Dia tahu betul di koridor sekolah tidak boleh berlari –tapi dia _berjalan_ kan?

_Ya tuhan, jika aku benar mungkin saja itu Chan–_

Brukk!

"Eish–"

"Maaf," suara berat seorang laki-laki mengisi pendengaran Jisook. "Aku baru disini dan aku terburu-buru." Pengelihatan Jisook terpaku pada juluran tangan besar putih yang terlihat _gentleman_. Jisook meraihnya dan berdiri lalu membersihkan roknya dari debu.

"Kau punya mata tidak sih!" Jisook menatap marah pada laki-laki tinggi di depannya. _Ya tuhan, tampannya_.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tak apa?" laki-laki dengan rambut keemasan itu menampilkan wajah khawatir kalau-kalau gadis yang ditabraknya ini bisa terkena geger otak. Ya tuhan kemana pikiran laki-laki tampan ini? Tak mungkin geger otak kalau yang terbentur lantai adalah bokongnya.

"Tak apa," balas Jisook ringan. "Kau anak baru? Sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea." Jisook meneliti wajah laki-laki tampan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tak pernah ada laki-laki Korea setampan orang ini.

"Aku memang bukan asli Korea," laki-laki itu mulai menjelaskan. "Aku asli Cina bercampur Kanada dan Korea. Aku lama tinggal di Kanada sebelum ini dan –oh kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara begini." Lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha–" Jisook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu laki-laki di depannya. "Kau sungguh lucu tuan–"

"Yi Fan," laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya lagi mengajak Jisook berjabat tangan. "Namaku Wu Yi Fan, dan kau?"

Jisook menjabat tangan yang suhunya lebih rendah itu. "Jisook. Ahn Jisook." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yi Fan menarik tangannya. "Nah nona Ahn, sekarang aku harus buru-buru. Dah." Yi Fan segera berlari melewati Jisook tapi tak lupa memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal untuk Jisook.

Jisook menatapi tubuh atletis Yi Fan dan surainya yang keemasan sampai sosoknya menghilang di belokan koridor panjang itu. Niatnya kembali ke kelas lenyap karena sosok yang baru ditemuinya. Serta rasa penasarannya pada laki-laki jangkung bersambut coklat ikal yang tadi dilihatnya –karena Wu Yi Fan.

Karena laki-laki yang _baru _saja ditemuinya.

Park Chanyeol men_dribel_ bola berwarna oranye yang kini dipegangnya dan berusaha membawa ke _ring _lawan di ujung lapangan. Berkat tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dia dengan mudah melakukan _slam dunk_ yang biasanya hanya bisa dilihat di _anime _ataupun film kartun.

Teriakan-teriakan siswi yang tanpa sadar bergerumul menyaksikan seorang _giant _tampan yang sedangan bermain basket dengan keringat membasahi wajah, leher dan lengannya –yang tercetak otot hasil kerja kerasnya _push-up_ selama ini.

Chanyeol tetap fokus pada permainannya mencetak gol ke _ring _lawan sebanyak mungkin agar timnya bisa menang karena mempertaruhkan sejumlah uang.

_Three point_! Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket tersebut dari luar garis _three point_. Tapi sepertinya tembakannya terlalu kencang sehingga bola tersebut mengarah ke gadis yang sedang membawa buku dan mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone _putihnya.

Dukk!

"Aw–"

"Ya tuhan, kau tak apa?"

_Kenapa nasibku buruk sekali sih hari ini!_

"Tak apa," Jisook yang lagi-lagi sial menatap siapa yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk seperti ini. "C-Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Keinginannya untuk menolong Jisook hilang sesaat setelah Jisook memanggil namanya. _Darimana gadis ini tau namaku?_

Jisook segera bangun lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Kristal bening hasil pemendaman rasa rindunya selama ini keluar begitu saja tanpa seijin gadis cantik itu. "Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tatapan kaget serta bisik-bisik terlihat dan terdengar oleh indra Chanyeol. _Siapa gadis gila ini berani memelukku di depan umum. Kalau terlihat Hyerin aku bisa mati._ Dan pilihan terakhirnya adalah mendorong bahu Jisook untuk segera melepas pelukannya. Wajah 'berantakan' Jisook yang basah dengan air mata langsung terlihat oleh indra pengelihatan Chanyeol. _Astaga! Aku membuat anak orang menangis!_

"_Jogiyo_. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jderr! Petir yang entah datang darimana serasa menyambar hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol teman masa kecilnya dan juga orang yang 'dicintainya' tak mengenalinya? Atau mungkin memang Jisook yang salah mengenali orang? Tak mungkin.

Bisik-bisik para siswi pun makin terdengar sehingga tidak bisa disebut bisik-bisik lagi. Tatapan tak suka dilayangkan oleh para siswi tersebut secara cuma-cuma untuk Jisook. Siapa sih yang tak suka idola sekolah dipeluk oleh gadis yang menurut mereka _biasa_?

"K-kau tak mengenalku?" Jisook mencoba menggali ingatan Chanyeol ke beberapa tahun lalu. "A-aku Ahn Jisook, teman masa kecilmu."

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya. _Ahn Jisook? Sepertinya pernah– _

"Chanyeol-_ah. _Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol berbalik menatap horror pada gadis dibelakangnya. _Mati aku_.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya gadis yang ditatap Chanyeol.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa _Jagi,_" Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arah _jagi_-nya. "Aku juga tak mengenalnya, ayo pergi." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Hyerin meninggalkan lapangan yang sudah seperti teater opera.

Jisook yang _shock_ hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. _Tak mungkin, tak mungkin, tak mungkin... _dia tetap mengulang kata-kata itu dihatinya. Kristal bening yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali jatuh dan membuat pola titik pada tanah dibawahnya.

"Gadis menyedihkan,"

"Memalukan,"

"Kalau aku jadi dia aku akan pindah sekolah,"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut dapat terdengar di indra pendengaran Jisook. _Ya tuhan sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku? Yi Fan, Wu Yi Fan tolong aku..._

"Jisook," panggil pelan seorang laki-laki sambil merangkul Jisook membawanya ke bangku panjang di bawah pohon dekat situ. "Jisook, kau tak apa?"

"Tidak," Jisook kembali menangis. "Aku berbohong bila aku mengatakan aku tak apa-apa." Jisook tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya dan memilih menumpahkannya di dada bidang laki-laki yang suhunya berbeda ini.

Ini Yi Fan.

"Tak apa Jisook," Yi Fan menyisir lembut rambut Jisook berusaha menenangkannya. "Menangislah jangan ditahan. Itu akan membuatmu lebih lega."

"_Gomawo ne_, Yi Fan." Jisook kembali terisak tanpa suara.

Dan Yi Fan kembali menyisir lembut rambut Jisook pelan.

Sangat pelan dan lembut hingga Jisook tertidur.

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

"Ada apa Hyerin?" Chanyeol menanggapi Hyerin dengan singkat karena dia harus fokus menyetir mobil yang baru _abeoji_nya belikan kemarin.

"Gadis tadi itu siapa?" Hyerin bertanya tanpa basa-basi sambil memasang tampang sedih.

Chanyeol sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya memegang stir kemudi tapi dengan cepat kembali memegangnya seperti semula seolah dia tak pernah kehilangan fokusnya. "G-gadis?"

"Iya," Hyerin memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya. "Gadis yang tadi memelukmu di lapangan."

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya lalu berhenti. Menatap Hyerin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tak mengenal gadis itu."

"Tapi tak mungkin dia tiba-tiba memelukmu!" bentak Hyerin dengan cepat.

"Dia teman masa kecilku dan kami pernah saling mencintai! Kau puas?!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. "Itukah yang ingin kau dengar?!"

Hyerin hanya bisa terisak tanpa memperdulikan pernyataan Chanyeol yang barusan itu benar atau salah. Yang ia yakin, Chanyeol tak akan pernah berbohong –yah seperti katanya walaupun dia bodoh. "Hentikan Chanyeol, aku percaya padamu." Hyerin akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku percaya kau dan gadis itu tak ada hubungan apapun."

_Jangan terlalu percaya padaku, Hyerin_. "Jangan pernah mencurigaiku lagi Oh Hyerin," Chanyeol membelai pipi _chubby _kekasihnya. "Kau yang paling tahu tentang aku, dan kau tahu aku tak suka dicurigai." Lanjutnya lalu mengecup bibir Hyerin singkat.

"Maaf," Hyerin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Chanyeol." Hyerin merekahkan senyumnya yang paling manis yang ia punya. Hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Hanya untuk laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"_Good girl_." Puji Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Hyerin.

"_Good girl always loves bad boy, if you want to know._" Balas Hyerin.

"_I'm not a bad boy_."

"_So, I'm the bad girl_." Ucap Hyerin sebelum ia menyatukan bibir mereka.

Bibir merah Hyerin dengan bibir seksi Chanyeol yang sangat disukainya.

~_Kriing kriing_~

Wu Yi Fan mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari orang yang selama ini dihindarinya.

Orang yang paling tak ingin dia temui.

"_Ne, abeoji_."

'_Kris! Kemana saja kau? Apa kau tersesat? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah.'_

"Jangan khawatir _abeoji_," Yi Fan –atau Kris melihat sebentar arloji yang melingkar di lengan kanannya. "Aku hapal jalan dengan sekali melewatinya."

'Geurae? _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku ada urusan di restoran sampai malam. Jika ingin makan, panaskan saja yang ada di lemari pendingin.'_

"Baiklah," Kris sedikit mengecilkan suaranya begitu merasakan seseorang yang menaruh beban di pundak kirinya sedikit menggeliat. "Aku tutup _ne_." Kris menutup telponnya lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Sunset sangat indah. Bukan begitu, Jisook?" ucap Kris pada Jisook dan Jisook pun terkesiap langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kris. Yah laki-laki itu sudah tau kalau Jisook sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_M-mian_. Aku–"

"Apa pundakku begitu enak untuk tidur?" Kris menoleh ke arah Jisook yang menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rona merah yang kini menyerbu pipi putihnya. "Tak apa jika kau ingin tidur lagi."

"B-bukan begitu maksudku," Jisook mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wajah sempurna laki-laki bersurai keemasan dihadapannya. "A-apakah sakit? Kau jadi penopangku sudah terlalu lama –mungkin." Lengan putih Jisook terdorong untuk memijit bahu kiri Kris, berharap rasa pegal yang dirasakan laki-laki itu berkurang.

"Tak apa Jisook," Kris mengacak rambut coklat terang Jisook dan membuatnya jadi sedikit berantakan lalu merapikannya kembali. "Aku bahkan mampu menopangmu setiap saat."

Jisook yang _tak biasa _digombali seperti itu hanya bisa memerahkan wajahnya. Dan pewarna merah alami itu membuat pipi putihnya semakin manis –apalagi ditambah dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang sudah mau beristirahat di singgasananya. "_G-gomawo_." Ucap Jisook pelan.

Dan pada saat _sunset _itulah perlahan-lahan pikiran Jisook menjadi tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti Kris telah menduduki singgasana tertinggi di pikiran Jisook. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menggatikan posisi Chanyeol di hati Jisook.

Kris Wu di pikirannya.

Park Chanyeol di hatinya.

Entah yang mana lebih mendominasi.

Tapi yang jelas sekarang, Jisook akan menjauhi orang yang sudah melupakannya. Dia tak ingin dibayangi mimpi-mimpi yang menurutnya memuakkan. Semua perasaan rindu dan cintanya yang dipendam selama ini untuk Chanyeol telah sirna berganti dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Dengan hanya dua kata –satu kalimat.

_Siapa kau?_

Jisook tak ingin bermimpi lagi. Berharap Chanyeol akan mengingatnya dan bersujud memohon meminta ampunan gadis itu. Tak akan. Tak akan pernah.

TBC

Yaaaak! Chapter 1 selesai. Gimana? Membosankan? Haruskah di delete atau di continue?

RnR! =D


	2. Complicated Ch 2

Title : Complicated Chapter 2

Author : Ahn Jisook/ thaliashf

Rate : PG-16

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Ahn Jisook (OC), Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu (EXO)

**Warning! AU, AT, Self Insert, Crack, OC, OOC, Mary-Sue!**

Ahn Jisook bangun dari tidur nyamannya dengan sinar matahari yang seolah menjadi _spotlight _akan hidupnya yang penuh drama ini. Meregangkan sedikit tubuh mungilnya lalu bersiap-siap pergi ke SMA Hanyoung dan menjalani tahun terakhir di SMA yang telah membuat banyak kenangannya dengan Kris.

Dengan Kris, bukan Chanyeol.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Siapa itu Kris?

Sebelumnya Jisook diminta oleh Yi Fan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris saja –dengan alasan yang belum Jisook ketahui. Alasan satu-satunya yang pernah Kris utarakan hanya 'Aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Itu nama Kanada ku' dan Jisook percaya.

Jisook memoleskan sedikit bedak bayi dan sedikit _lipgloss _natural seperti kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Tak lupa dia menyemprotkan sedikit parfum _sexy gravity _pada leher serta baju seragam yang dia kenakan.

_Sepertinya sudah cukup_. Dengan puas dia melihat pantulan tubuh mungil sempurnanya di cermin berukuran besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya yang cukup besar –cukup besar untuk bermain bola mungkin. Setelah cukup lama melihat dirinya dari cermin, dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi yang menjadi energinya nanti.

"Selamat pagi _eomma,_" Jisook menyapa wanita cantik yang sudah menginjak usia kepala empat tersebut tapi masih mampu mempertahankan kecantikan wajahnya. "_Appa_ juga hehe." Jisook beralih pada pria tegap yang sedang membaca koran berbahasa inggris di meja makan besar milik keluarganya.

Jisook duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam. Tak berapa lama, _sandwich _isi tuna yang dibuat oleh keaslian tangan ibunya telah tandas meninggalkan beberapa remah roti di piring cantiknya.

_Tiin~_

Klakson mobil sedan mengisi pendengaran Jisook serta semua orang yang ada di ruang makan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Ibunya menoleh pada Jisook. "Jisook -_ah_. Ada yang menjemputmu. Sana pergi sekolah."

Jisook yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Dia berjalan cepat ke luar rumah karena rasa penasaran yang mengalahkan logikanya.

Siapa yang menjemputnya? Setahunya dia hanya dekat dengan Kris –tapi laki-laki itu tidak memiliki mobil ataupun kendaraan lainnya. Tapi ya sudahlah dia sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Dia terpaku di depan gerbang dengan mata membulat serta mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' tak lupa otaknya terhenti untuk memberi perintah bahwa dia harus memegang tas nya sehingga tas malang itu berakhir tergeletak di tanah.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi cengo begitu," laki-laki tinggi itu membuka pembicaraan menyadarkan Jisook dari keterpakuannya. "_Midget_."

Jisook yang tersadar dari kekagetannya membuat wajah yang di judes-judeskan. Tapi entah mengapa dia terpana melihat senyum lebar laki-laki di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan hampir seluruh giginya. Walaupun laki-laki itu yang pernah menyakitinya.

Dia Park Chanyeol yang pernah menyakitinya.

Kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan _style bad boy_ yang sungguh membuat semua gadis terpesona. Kemeja yang dibuka dua kancing, _blazer _sekolahnya yang disampirkan di bahunya serta sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Ahn Jisook," panggil Chanyeol menyadarkan Jisook dari fantasi indahnya. "Ayo ke sekolah nanti kita terlambat."

"Siapa kau?" Jisook melemparkan pertanyaan itu lalu dia berjalan cepat ke arah halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari perumahannya.

Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan masuk ke dalam mobilnya bermaksud untuk mengejar Jisook. "Jisook-_ah_!" panggil Chanyeol dari dalam mobil yang kacanya terbuka lebar. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

_Tentu saja idiot! _Jisook yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari orang terbodoh yang pernah dikenalnya hanya mampu menghentakkan kakinya kencang sembari berjalan cepat. Tak peduli dengan laki-laki tinggi yang mengejarnya dengan mobilnya. Sungguh tidak _gentleman._

"Ayolah, kau akan terlambat kalau berjalan," Chanyeol kembali membujuk dengan seluruh ke_aegyo_an yang dia punyai. "Lagipula kulihat halte bus disana sedang diperbaiki jadi–"

Jisook berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke mobil sedan hitam Chanyeol yang berbau _mint_.

Aroma kesukaannya.

"Kupikir kau tak akan mau masuk, _midget_." Kata Chanyeol yang kaget dengan gadis super cepat yang kini berada di sebelahnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Berhenti memanggilku _midget_!" protes Jisook. "Aku tak sekecil itu, _giant_." Deg! Jisook merasa ini seperti masa kecil mereka. Saling mengejek dengan kata-kata _midget _dan _giant_.

Seperti _flashback_.

"Dan aku memang se_giant_ yang kau katakan, _midget_." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat Jisook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia memacu mobilnya meninggalkan perumahan elit yang lumayan sepi pada pagi itu.

Jisook yang tak bisa melawan hanya menatapi jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah ramai pada jam itu yang membuat jalanan sedikit agak macet. Sedikit tapi pasti dia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Lekuk wajahnya yang menurutnya tampan tanpa ada operasi plastik, mata bulatnya dan bibir itu yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada keadaan apapun.

Meskipun dalam keadaan paling menyakitkan di hidupnya.

Itulah motto hidup Chanyeol '_No matter how hard it is, I always smile like an idiot_' Jisook masih mengingat semua seluk beluk yang dilakukan laki-laki itu pada masa kecilnya.

Dan sepertinya dia memang tak bisa melupakan laki-laki tampan ini.

"Apakah wajahku terlalu tampan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya memergoki Jisook yang sedari tadi menatapi setiap inci dari wajah Chanyeol. Jisook yang malu terpergok hanya memalingkah wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"B-bukan begitu," cicit Jisook pelan. "K-kau terlihat aneh berpakaian seperti _bad boy_ begitu padahal wajahmu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ke_idiot_anmu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar pendapat orang lain tentang wajah 'tampan'nya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pendapat yang menurutnya menusuk ke hati sampai ke sel-sel terkecilnya. "D-dan kau _midget_ jangan berpakaian sok seksi. Dadamu saja rata." Balas Chanyeol spontan tak mau kalah.

Jisook memerah mendengar ada seorang laki-laki mengomentari tentang dadanya yang memang tidak besar. "K-kau mesum!"

Chanyeol yang baru sadar akan ucapannya tadi hanya bisa memerah semerah tas sekolah yang dipakai Jisook. Dia berdehem beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan efek pemerah alami yang kini bertengger di wajahnya. Jisook yang 'tanpa sadar' bisa mengobrol –atau mengejek Chanyeol seperti biasa hanya memukul pelan kepalanya.

_Bodoh! Aku kan sudah bertekad melupakan Chanyeol_.

Dan mereka sampai di sekolah.

Kris dengan wajah resah berdiri menyender di pintu geser kelasnya. Menatap arlojinya lalu menatap belokan ujung koridor kelasnya. Berulang kali melakukan hal itu hingga kira-kira lima belas kali dia melakukannya.

"Yo Kris," seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh 'pendek' dan wajah cantik menepuk pelan bahu Kris. "Menunggu calon istrimu, _eoh_?"

Kris menoleh dan kembali menepuk bahu laki-laki pendek itu. "Ya dan dia bukan calon istriku, Baekhyun."

Laki-laki pendek yang dipanggil Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh tinggi Kris. "Kau dekat dengannya semenjak kelas satu, Kris." Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Kris tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. "Aku tak menyukainya, hanya senang menggodanya. Dia lucu sekali kalau sedang malu."

"Jangan membuat gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan, Kris."

Kris menatap Baekhyun bingung,

"Sudah cukup para siswi menjauhinya karena _insiden _yah-kau-tahu-lah," Baekhyun memainkan cincin yang dipakai di jari manisnya. "Dan juga kau berteman dengannya hanya karena kau kasihan?"

Kris menatap langit diluar jendelanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oh ayolah Kris," Baekhyun kembali membuka suara. "Jika kau tak menyukainya, katakan dengan jelas. Jangan membuatnya berharap banyak."

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Terimakasih saranmu Baekhyun." Balas Kris menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan masuk ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Laki-laki itu menyusahkan."

Jisook maupun Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiam diri walaupun mobil hitamnya sudah terparkir rapi di lapangan parkir SMA Hanyoung. Baik Jisook maupun Chanyeol berpikiran sama.

_Malasnya~_

"Hei–" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," Chanyeol mempersilakan Jisook untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi. Tapi Jisook menggelengkan kepalanya yang artinya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengatakannya duluan. Chanyeol merekahkan senyuman lebarnya dan berkata "Baiklah nona. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?"

Dengan ajakan singkat Chanyeol yang tak mampu dibantah oleh Jisook, disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan –Lotte World. Suasana yang ramai membuat Jisook sedikit ketakutan akan hal buruk. Jisook yang tak terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana banyak orang berkumpul hanya bisa memegang erat _blazer _Chanyeol yang kini dipakainya dengan rapi.

Chanyeol yang merasakan rasa ketakutan Jisook menarik tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Pegangan yang erat. Kau itu kalau hilang susah dicari, _midget_." Dengan perintah dan ejekan yang bersatu itu, Jisook mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar Chanyeol.

_Kruuukk~_

Chanyeol dan Jisook terpaku mendengar 'konser cacing' yang kini sedang menyanyikan lagu _rock _dalam perut Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian Jisook tertawa lebar mendengar suara konser tersebut dan melihat wajah _idiot _Chanyeol berubah menjadi _super idiot_ karena rasa malunya.

"Jisook-_ah_ aku lapar," Chanyeol mengaku setelah tawa lebar Jisook mereda. "Ayo makan _hamburger_!" ajak –perintah Chanyeol sambil menarik Jisook ke sebuah _food court_ yang menjual _cheese burger _kesukaannya.

"Tapi aku sudah makan," Jisook berusaha menolak tapi Chanyeol tetap menarik tangannya. "Dasar keras kepala." Dengus Jisook.

"Jisook-_ah_, apa tak apa-apa kita berkeliaran disini dengan seragam?" Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa kenyataannya mereka masih terbalut seragam SMA Hanyoung. "Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang sedang berlibur di sini?"

Jisook mengakui terkadang otak Chanyeol bisa berfungsi juga. Sedari tadi juga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol masih menggunakan seragam. "Kau bawa uang? Kita bisa beli pakaian dulu di sana?" pengelihatan Jisook menangkap adanya toko souvenir yang menjual kaos Lotte World.

"Ah, kau pintar Jisook." Puji Chanyeol lalu mengacak rambut Jisook pelan.

Dan Jisook menyukainya.

Entah kemana sumpah janji yang pernah dia utarakan dua tahun lalu.

_Aku tak ingin bermimpi lagi. Berharap Chanyeol akan mengingatku dan bersujud memohon meminta ampunan padaku. Tak akan. Tak akan pernah._

Namun dengan tindakan 'kecil' yang Chanyeol luncurkan Jisook tak mampu mempertahankan janji tersebut.

Dia memang telah 'sangat' jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

Dan mereka berdua tak tahu sedang ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

Cemburu mungkin.

Langit biru dengan awan teduh yang memayungi sebagian SMA Hanyoung tak bisa mengurungkan kegelisahan serta rasa penasaran seorang Kris Wu. Pasalnya, gadis yang sering digodanya itu tak ada di tempatnya sejak pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Kris tahu benar kalau Jisook bukan orang yang suka membolos apalagi pada jam pelajaran kesukaannya.

"Kris, ada yang mencarimu." Tepukan pelan pada bahu bidang Kris membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan sembarangnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu bercat coklat milik kelasnya dan menemukan sesosok gadis dengan wajah cantik ditambah surai coklat terangnya yang menawan.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju gadis tersebut. Tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat bertolak belakang dengan gadis di depannya yang memiliki tubuh mungil namun seksi. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kris _to the point._

"_Sunbaenim_, a-aku Jung Sooyeon dari kelas 2-B," gadis itu berkata dengan gugup sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Kris. "A-aku membuatkanmu _kimbap_ untuk makan siangmu nanti. Mohon diterima." Sooyeon menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan sapu tangan berwarna _pink_ cerah.

"Terimakasih Sooyeon," Kris menerimanya dengan senyum tipis yang membuat pipi gadis itu memerah. "Akan ku kembalikan kotaknya padamu besok setelah aku mencucinya _ne_."

"T-tidak usah _sunbaenim_," Sooyeon menolak dengan cepat. "Aku akan kembali ke sini nanti sepulang sekolah."

Kris tersenyum simpul pada gadis di depannya ini. Setelah melakukan perpisahan singkat, Kris kembali ke tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kotak bekal itu tanpa ada selera untuk menyentuhnya kembali.

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan kejadiannya dari awal hingga akhir mendatangi Kris lalu duduk di depannya. "_Ya_, kau tak mau memakan itu?"

"Aku sedang tak nafsu makan," jawab Kris singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Kau benar-benar perusak hati gadis ya," pernyataan Baekhyun memunculkan seringai Kris yang jarang diperlihatkannya. "Aku tahu kau tertarik dengan gadis tadi, Kris."

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Kris aku sudah mengenalmu selama dua tahun –diitung tahun ini menjadi tiga," tangan mungil Baekhyun perlahan tapi pasti membuka bungkusan kotak bekal yang ada di hadapannya. "Dan aku tahu seperti apa seleramu –wow baunya enak sekali."

Indra penciuman Kris menangkap adanya bau lezat _kimbap_ yang tadi diberikan Sooyeon. Mencium baunya saja sudah membuatnya lapar. Kalau tidak ada Baekhyun dia pasti sudah melahap _kimbap _yang kelihatannya enak itu –tapi sayang ego nya tinggi sekali.

"Bolehkah aku mengahbiskan ini? Enak sekali!" Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti mengunyah makanan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati _kimbap_ yang diberikan Sooyeon, akhirnya Kris dengan rasa penasaran mengambil sepotong _kimbap_ dan melahapnya dengan satu gigitan.

_Ya tuhan, rasanya sangat sama seperti yang ibuku buat._

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan air muka Kris hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Tak pernah Baekhyun melihat Kris –sang _cassanova_ begitu terpukau dengan hanya masakan seorang gadis.

Dan sepertinya Kris memang tertarik pada gadis itu.

Jung Sooyeon.

Tak terasa sudah lima jam Jisook dan Chanyeol berada di Lotte World dan arloji _soft blue _Jisook menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Daunnya yang banyak menghasilkan oksigen dengan jumlah yang banyak pula dan membuat mereka berdua tak merasa panas sedikitpun di siang hari yang terik itu.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu ya," Jisook melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan roknya. "Tenang saja tuan, kau tak akan aku tinggal lama."

Chanyeol sedikit merasa hampa akibat genggaman tangannya yang terlepas. "Kau yakin tak akan tersesat? Bukannya kau tak terbiasa di tempat ramai?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang... khawatir?

"Tak apa-apa _giant_, aku hanya sebentar," Jisook berlari ke seberang jalan lalu terus berlari hingga menemukan toilet.

Chanyeol sesaat merasakan hal yang tak enak. Dia yakin keputusannya membiarkan Jisook pergi sendiri adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tak lama dia menyusul Jisook yang berlari ke kamar mandi –tapi bukankah seorang Park Chanyeol buta arah?

Dan karena kenyataan itu dia terus berlari sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jisook keluar dari bilik toilet lalu membasuh tangannya di _wastafel _yang tersedia. Sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat terus menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim yang Chanyeol pilih. Mengingat itu dia tersenyum kecil dan pipinya kembali merah.

_Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya._

Jisook menepukkan spons bedak ke bagian pipi kirinya. Setelah merasa sempurna dia berjalan keluar toilet ingin menemui _giant_nya yang sedang menunggu.

Apakah Jisook yakin Chanyeol akan menunggunya?

"Kau senang kencan dengan Chanyeol huh?" seorang gadis seksi dengan rok selutut menanyakan pertanyaan sinis untuk Jisook sekaligus memoleskan bibirnya dengan _lip gloss _pink cerah.

Jisook yang merasa ditanya berbalik menatap heran gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil, rambut coklat bergelombang sebahu, mata bulat serta pipinya yang _chubby_. Jisook berusaha mengingat siapa gadis cantik dan seksi di hadapannya saat ini.

"H-Hyerin _sunbaenim_–"

"Ya, ini aku Jisook," Hyerin berjalan mendekati Jisook. "Gadis yang pacarnya direbut oleh seorang Jisook yang menyedihkan, tak punya teman dan kurang kasih sayang."

Jisook hanya terdiam menahan tangis. _Dia benar. Sunbaenim benar._ _Aku memang gadis menyedihkan tak punya teman yang kurang kasih sayang._

"Kenapa diam?" Hyerin menyelipkan helaian rambut Jisook ke belakang telinganya. "Aku benar bukan?"

Jisook masih terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu sayang," Hyerin membuka mulut lagi. "Chanyeol hanya kasihan padamu, dia tak pernah sedikitpun merindukanmu apalagi menyukaimu."

Jisook tertegun. Dia merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling _idiot _melebihi ke_idiot_an Chanyeol. Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya alasan semacam itu? Dia hanya fokus pada _perlakuan_ manis Chanyeol padanya tanpa memperhatikan _perasaan_ laki-laki jangkung itu padanya.

Ya Tuhan betapa bodohnya dia.

Hyerin menatap Jisook sinis lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di toilet.

Sendiri lagi.

Sepertinya langit merasakan apa yang Jisook rasakan. Setelah setetes kristal bening Jisook jatuh ke lantai tiba-tiba saja langin menumpahkan isinya yang membuat Lotte World sepi seketika.

Dia merasa seperti kutukan.

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng~ akhirnya chap 2 nya publish. Gimana? Masih harus di delete kah atau di lanjut kah?

Tolong review ya saya sangat menghargai pendapat readers sekalian =D


End file.
